Question: A company that sells widgets has to pay $\$500$ in maintenance fees each day and then it pays each worker $\$15$ per hour. Each worker makes 5 widgets per hour, which are sold at $\$3.10$ each. What is the least number of workers the company has to hire in order to make a profit in an 8-hour workday?
Explanation: We look for the least number of workers $n$ such that the cost is less than the revenue in a day of work. The cost of each worker is $\$15$ per hour, while the revenue that comes from each worker hired is $\$3.10\times5$ widgets per hour. \begin{align*}
500+8(15n)&<(8)(3.1)(5)n=124n\quad\Rightarrow\\
500+120n&<124n\quad\Rightarrow\\
500&<4n\quad\Rightarrow\\
125&<n.
\end{align*}The smallest integer greater than 125 is 126, so the company has to hire at least $\boxed{126}$ workers to make a profit.